Ripjaws
''Ripjaws'' is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. He is the eighth Omnitrix alien to appear in the series. Appearance, Powers, and Abilities Ripjaws shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility, and can also withstand very strong water pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas.'' '' Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. His powerful jaws can bite through metal. Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. He can transform his legs into a fish-like tail when he's underwater, by bringing both of his legs underneath the black loincloth coming down, and vice versa when on land.'' '' Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. Original Series *Ripjaws first appeared in The Krakken, where he defeated Jonah Melville. *Ripjaws caught some crooks in Last Laugh. *Ripjaws suffered without water in Secrets. *Ripjaws battled and caught a Havok Beast in Truth. *Ripjaws failed to defeat The Great One in The Big Tick. *Ripjaws battled Cyber Squids in They Lurk Below. *Ripjaws appeared saving a drowning man in Back With a Vengeance. *Ripjaws did some surfing in Divided We Stand. *Ripjaws appeared in Ben 4 Good Buddy. ''Ben 10 Shorts'' Ripjaws appeared in Sleepaway Camper, sleeping at the bottom of a lake in the end. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Rip jaws is now catfish-like, is grey with a white chest/stomach, he no longer has the black padding that once held the Omnitrix face-plate on his shoulder, and the symbol is now on his chest. His Ultimatrix symbol is now green. He has more aligned teeth with sharp canines that are no longer yellow. He also has green lips, thick eyebrows, small barbels on his face, and has green eyes instead of purple, bigger claws, and the phosphorescent light on his head also looks smaller, and when he transforms his legs into a tail, it is entirely grey, instead of striped. But in the intro to Ultimate Alien, his tail has the same colors from the original series. *Ripjaws was mentioned in Deep when Ben watches Magister Pyke defeat fish-like enemies all at once and said "How come I wasn't that cool with Ripjaws?" Ben scanned Pyke offscreen to unlock Ripjaws. *Ripjaws made his first real appearance in Perplexhahedron, but didn't say his name like other aliens. He was used to survive being in the water and then breaking him and Kevin out. Appearances Ben 10''' ' *The Krakken (first appearence) *The Last Laugh (transforms off-screen) *Secrets *Truth (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *The Big Tick *They Lurk Below *Back With a Vengeance *Divided We Stand *Ben 4 Good Buddy (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Perplexahedron (first reappearence) ''Naming and Translations Trivia *In Ultimate Alien, when Ripjaws was first shown, Ben called him "one of his old favorites," which is strange because he was one of the least used aliens in the original series. This may mean that Ben liked Ripjaws but didn't use him because he needs water to breathe, or just because he was actually mentioning an alien from the original series. *Almost all of the times Ben turned into Ripjaws, he suffers from dehydration. *Ripjaws didn't appear in Season 3 of Ben 10. However, he did try to turn into him twice but the Omnitrix didn't give him Ripjaws. (Benwolf and Monster Weather). *Ripjaws is one of the least used aliens in the Ben 10 original series being only used 9 times. *In the Ultimate Alien opening, Ripjaws looks different to than he does in Perplexhahedron. *In Perplexahedron, he bears a striking resemblance to Magister Pyke. *It is hinted that Ripjaws was first ever used off screen because in The Krakken when Ben accidentally turned into XLR8 when he chose Ripjaws he said, "I said Ripjaws, not XLR8! Stupid watch!" if he turned into Ripjaws, that would have been his first onscreen appearance, Ripjaws was possibly used at Mirror Lake in Yosemite National Park in the first episode. *In the Ben 10 online game Battle Ready, his name is always misspelled as Ripjaw. *All of Ripjaws' accidental transformations in the original series had XLR8 as the selected alien, except for Grey Matter in the Sleepaway Camper short. ''See Also'' *Ripjaws/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Water Alien Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Allies Category:Ben's Team